plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garlic (PvZH)
250px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 1 |set = Event |rarity = |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |ability = When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. |flavor text = "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." |trait = Team-Up}} Garlic is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /5 . He has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and his ability moves a zombie onto the lane on his left when that zombie hurts him. However, if said zombie is a Vimpire or Ancient Vimpire, it will instantly destroy them instead. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with Health-Nut, Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from May 9, 2017, to May 16, 2017. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His first ability to move zombies is a reference to his main use in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, while his second ability to destroy Vimpires and Ancient Vimpires, as well as his description is a reference to the myth that garlic is a weakness of vampires. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability': When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. *'Set:' Event Card description "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. * |5 }} Update 1.16.10 * *Became craftable. Strategies With In terms of his stats, Garlic can be best compared to , as both have a large amount of health for the cheap price of 1 . Unlike Wall-Nut, however, Garlic has the ability to divert zombies into a lane where they can easily be destroyed. Therefore, you should not play him on the leftmost lane unless you need a high-health plant to block a zombie, as it will nullify his ability. Try to boost Garlic's health so he can divert more zombies. This card is the best counter to both Vimpire and Ancient Vimpire, as he will destroy them whenever they attack Garlic, and only costs 1 . This is especially useful on missions where the zombie hero plays Vimpire, as Garlic can take care of him easily. However, do not always rely on this ability as not every player plays Vimpire or Ancient Vimpire, and even then, there are a few ways that the Vimpires can avoid his ability. This plant works well with plants with Splash Damage such as , and tricks like to divert zombies closer where they can be destroyed more easily. You can also use this as a low-offense but high-defense plant like , as Garlic can destroy 1 health zombies while he survives a few attacks. In addition, his Team-Up trait can help protect your strong plants and move any threats onto lanes for them to attack. As of update 1.16.0, he now is in the root tribe, so the player can boost him with Starch-Lord in order for him to last longer and do more damage. Against Never use Vimpire or Ancient Vimpire to get rid of Garlic as this will destroy them as soon as they attack Garlic. Although if you need Frenzy zombies to attack through Garlic, you can bring Smashing Gargantuar or Coffee Zombie instead. Interestingly, when using this strategy, the zombie with Frenzy that destroys the Garlic will move to the left and then it does a bonus attack at that left lane. This can be useful if there are weak plants to the left of Garlic. If you use a zombie to destroy him, be sure to remember that it will end up in the lane to the left after it attacks. A great way to combat it is to use cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler to move him to the leftmost lane. This will nullify his ability, which makes him easier to destroy. If that is not an option, resort to using tricks on him instead. You can also use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy him with ease as long his strength is not more than two. Gallery Trivia *Garlic moves the zombie to the immediate left of Garlic himself. This can be seen when a zombie in another lane such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie damages him with their ability. See also *Vimpire *Ancient Vimpire Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Root cards Category:Team-Up cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Birthdayz Category:Instant-kill plants